La nymphe au dragon
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Les Mugiwaras accoste sur une île paradisiaque... Sanji, en explorant, fit une rencontre qui lui ouvrira ses yeux et son coeur sur Zoro. Cependant, une déesse perfide viendra tout chambouler... Yaoi ZoSan yuri non-con DéessexNymphe hét FRobin. Homophobes s'abstenir.


**Bonjour, me revoilà avec un… OS ! Wouhouu ! *prends la porte***

**Encore un ZoSan, parce qu'ils le valent bien *secoue ses cheveux façon l'Oréal* et un fond de FRobin *parce qu'ils le valent aussi !*, ainsi qu'un peu de Kingdom Hearts *mais pas assez pour faire un crossover***

**Axel : Dieu nous en garde, on veut des vacances, nous !**

**Roxas : Ouais, marre de buter des monstres !**

**Xion : Et d'aider les autres aussi !**

**Tous les trois : Y EN A MARRE DE TUER DES CONS, ON VEUT UNE AUGMENTATION !**

**Severus :… C'était mon texte de manifestation pour l'augmentation du salaire des mangemorts…**

**Zoro : ça craint, même pas assez d'imagination pour leurs textes…**

**Disclaimer**

**Les mugiwaras, ainsi que leur univers, appartiennent a Oda-sama, Calypso, Ulysse et les dieux grecs à Homère et aux croyances populaires (j'ai inventé que les physiques), et les 3 personnages sans nom au duo Disney/ Square Enix, ainsi que les sans cœurs (Darksides).**

**Les chouettes sont la propriété d'Athéna, le Kraken celle de Calypso, mais le dragon et Meira sont a moi. Si vous voulez plus de précision pour Meira afin de la réutiliser dans une de vos fics ou OS, vous me demandez, il n'y a absolument aucun problème.**

**Pairing principal : ZoSan, donc Yaoi, no lemon, homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Après ce long préambule, l'OS ! Enjoy !**

**La Nymphe au Dragon**

Sur une grande mer aux eaux bleues lagon, naviguait un petit bijou de technologie marine, un bateau à la tête de lion : le Sunny Thousand. Tout était calme en ce milieu d'après midi, le capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille, Luffy, son sniper Usopp, son médecin Chopper et son musicien Brook pêchaient et faisaient les imbéciles en même temps, manquant souvent de tomber à l'eau.

La navigatrice, Nami, aurait pu, comme d'habitude, leur asséner un coup de latte bien senti sur leurs tronches, sauf pour Brook, car techniquement, c'est un squelette et on peut pas lui mettre une latte dans la tronche étant donné qu'il n'en a pas ! *la tronche, pas la latte*

La jeune navigatrice rousse discutait tranquillou avec Robin, la brune archéologue de cette fine *ou débile ?* équipe et elles commentaient joyeusement de très belles robes de bal et de soirées.

Le cuistot blond au sourcil enroulé de cet équipage, Sanji, amenait des cocktails à ses sirènes, et même a ceux qui pêchaient, ainsi qu'à un cyborg bleu qui travaillait sur le pont en cette belle journée ensoleillée, Franky, et au bretteur de l'équipage, Zoro, sans se disputer ! Et même, comme la bonne humeur, c'est contagieux, le vert le REMERCIA !

Sans remarquer que le rouge était venu aux joues du cuisinier.

En effet, depuis quelque temps, Sanji interprétait autrement la relation étrange qui le reliait au bretteur, leurs disputes, leurs bagarres…

Il en avait conclu qu'il était attiré… Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être charmeur avec toutes les femmes qu'il croise !

Sanji : Robin d'amoooouuur ! Cette robe t'irait si bien ! Comme toutes celles sur cette page ! Et dans tout le magazine ! Oh, mais toi aussi, Nami chériiie !

Robin rit doucement tandis que Nami rajoutait :

Nami : Tu sais, ce ne sont pas des robes… Mais des nuisettes !

Le blond avala sa clope et s'étouffa, le bretteur, encore sous l'effet de la drogue « bonne humeur », se leva et frappa le sourcil en vrille sur le dos, ce qui ne fit pas que cracher la cendre, mais qui l'assomma, étrangement.

Zoro : Je sens pas ma force… *BAAAAAAONG !* *Plaaf !*

Nami avait utilisé son magnifique pied droit de déesse onirique *selon Sanji* pour assommer ce rustre de marimo, sous le rire encore plus intense de Robin…

Franky : Aussi pur que du cristal…

Ah, le cyborg a continué ma phrase… Et il rougit, trop mignon !

Franky *chuchote* : Mais tais toi, t'es que l'auteure, alors ECRIS !

Moi : Ok ok.

Donc… Le cyborg rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'archéologue, qui arrêta de rire doucement et s'en retourna au commentaire de robe *en l'occurrence, nuisettes* légèrement rouge.

Soudain, un cri retentit !

Usopp : Terre ! Terre ! Une île !

Nami : Cool ! Le Log pose va pouvoir se recharger un peu, il était presque déchargé.

Brook sauta du navire avant qu'il ne toucha terre, et se mit à courir sur l'eau, en hurlant comme un dingue : YOHOHOHOHOOOOOO ! Sous les acclamations de Luffy et de Chopper.

Le bateau jeta l'encre et tous descendirent, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir Brook que Nami l'acheva d'un coup de poing.

Brook : Skeleton SHOOOOOCK !

Ils firent un rapide état des lieux. L'île semblait assez grande, il fut convenus qu'ils se séparaient et partiraient chacun de leur côté pour explorer.

Usopp : Si jamais vous avez des problèmes, utilisez ceci, ce sont des fusées de détresse.

Luffy : ça se mange ?

Zoro : Luffy, NON !

Mais trop tard. Luffy s'est tiré une fusée, décolla, gonfla comme un ballon son ventre et on put voir par la peau opaque des explosions de couleurs rouges et magenta. Heureusement il se dégonfla et l'incident fut clôt.

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous dans la forêt.

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Sanji, dans le silence, avançait calmement. Il appréciait le son du silence à sa juste valeur, de plus, il avait repéré des aliments très rares et qui se vendent à prix d'or sur les marchés de Grand Line ! Il avait d'ailleurs fait plusieurs allez retour rapidement, avait attendu ses coéquipiers, leur avaient préparé le repas en avance et est reparti explorer.

Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer…

Et il avait besoin de réfléchir aussi. Sur ce qu'il avait croisés.

Il avait croisé des animaux qui normalement se seraient enfuis, mais qui se sont approchés et ont quémandés des caresses.

_Donc il n'y a pas d'humains ? avait demandé Nami._

_Non._

Pourtant, lorsqu'il jouait un peu avec, un rugissement lointain s'est fait entendre, et les animaux ont courus se cacher de peur.

_Ces animaux ont donc un prédateur naturel, avait raisonné Brook._

_Je vais préparer le diner et partir pour savoir ce que c'est et si on est en danger ou pas._

_Mais…_

_Non Luffy, il n'y a pas de mais ! Et le plus souvent c'est toi qui va explorer, c'est mon tour ok ?_

_Bon, d'accord…_

Il recherchait donc la source de ce bruit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas que la forêt s'éclaircissait peu à peu, et qu'il sentit soudain l'air marin.

Il se ressaisit et vit qu'il était sur une falaise qui surplombait la mer, avec ce qui ressemblait à un pont de pierre qui amenait à…

Sanji :… Un château ?

Il s'avança sur le pont, lorsqu'il entendit le même rugissement qui avait fait fuir les animaux.

Beaucoup plus près.

Quelque chose de gros.

Il se retourna pour faire face a son adversaire, mais se figea net.

Au dessus de la forêt, la survolant rapidement, une grande créature aux écailles passant par toutes les nuances de bleu, a l'élégante tête triangulaire où dépassaient sur la mâchoire inférieure deux petites canines blanches, aux membres puissants, aux griffes et aux épines d'ivoire, à la queue aussi longue que le corps et aux puissantes ailes membraneuses fouettant l'air, rugissait ce qui aurait pu ressembler, en humain, à des pleurs. *voir « together » du film Eragon, musique conseillée, mais film fortement déconseillé*

La créature se posa tout doucement devant Sanji et se détransforma, pour devenir une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, aux yeux gris veinés de jaune, a la bouche pulpeuse, assez grande et vêtue d'une robe longue, fendue sur un côté, imitant les écailles de la créature qu'elle était, et allait pieds nus.

?: Euh… Pardon de vous avoir effrayé ?

Sanji se ressaisit… Et son côté « woman power » aussi…

Sanji*tornade de l'amour* *yeux en cœur* : Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez la plus belle créature qu'il soit ?

?: O.O'

Sanji : Vos yeux sont aussi beaux et aussi resplendissants que vos écailles lors de votre vol…

?:… *c'est quoi le numéro de la police ?*

Sanji : Oserais-je vous demander quel est votre nom ?

?:mon nom est Calypso, fille de Zeus et nymphe souveraine des 7 mers !

Sanji :…

Calypso : Bah quoi ?

Sanji : Jeune fille, vous avez beaucoup d'imagination !

Calypso *air super méchant* : TU OSES METTRE MA PAROLE EN DOUTE, HUMAIN ?

Sanji : Non non.

Calypso : Bon, ben… Comme il fait assez tard, je te propose de dormir chez moi, si ça t'intéresse… Il faut toute une journée pour traverser la jungle, tu partiras demain.

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Sanji se retournait dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait mal, mais pas physiquement, il se leva et se balada pour calmer sa douleur lancinante au cœur.

Il trouva une immense porte d'or entrouverte et pénétra a l'intérieur, il trouva la jeune nymphe en train de s'affairer autour de différents tubes a essais et autres éprouvettes. Elle remarqua la présence du blond et stoppa son activité. Ses grands yeux brillants le détaillaient comme si elle le passait aux rayons X.

Ce que Sanji remarqua, c'est qu'elle avait l'apparence ridée et voutée d'une vieille femme.

Sanji : Que…

Calypso : Tu ne dors pas… Pourquoi ?

Sanji : Je… Euh… Vous êtes la mamie à Calypso ?

Calypso : Non… Je suis Calypso…

Sanji : Mais, comment se fait-il que… Que…

Calypso : Que je suis vieille ?

Sanji : Oui.

Calypso : C'est une longue histoire… Vois-tu, cette île ne se montre qu'à ceux qui sont digne de mériter mon aide, ce qui est un peu égoïste… Et qui dit aide, dit souvent raconter ce qu'il ne va pas. En échange, je livre mon histoire…

Sanji : Donc… Vous voulez m'aider ?

Calypso : Je PEUX peut être t'aider… Exemple : Si ton problème c'est de tuer, disons, un dictateur, c'est certes un objectif assez noble, surtout si le personnage est foncièrement mauvais jusqu'à tuer de pauvres gens sans défense au travail dans un camp avec un nom bizarre dans des chambres a gaz dotées de douches…

Sanji :…_elle délire la vieille…_

Calypso : _Protège ton esprit quand tu penses fort !_

Sanji : Donc, vous disiez…

Calypso : Donc, tuer un dictateur, par exemple, je ne peux pas, c'est pas dans mes pouvoirs. Tu veux tuer personne ?

Sanji : Non !

Calypso : Génial. Car franchement ça m'aurait fait chier d'appeler les Parques, la communication m'aurait encore couté 100 000 berrys les 10minutes par escargophone, j'aurais jamais dû m'inscrire chez FreeMarine, mais le vendeur était mignon !

Sanji : Jamais se fier aux apparences…

Calypso *partie dans son délire* : Oui ! Ce petit saligaud m'a filé un tout illimité, mais c'est que sur cette île, ET JE CAPTE PAS ! A quoi ça sert alors d'avoir le dernier iEscapod quand d'une, t'a personne a qui montrer pour craner, et deux, que tu peux même pas appeler alors que tu payes 1000 berrys !

Sanji : Ah ouais, quand même…

Calypso : Et de plus, même pas sur que les vieilles auraient acceptées ! Pourtant, je les avais prévenues en 1936, que Hitler *regard incompréhensible de Sanji* Ohh enfin ! On vous apprend quoi, de nos jours à l'école ? C'est l'un des dictateurs les plus célèbres de Reality, la planète voisine de la notre !

Sanji :…

Calypso : Donc si tu veux tuer quelqu'un, c'est foutu mon petit !

Sanji :.. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

Calypso : Ok, installe toi sur cette banquette, j'arrive…

Sanji s'installa et regarda la vieille boire une potion qui la fit redevenir la jeune fille capable de se transformer en créature ailée.

Calypso : Tes pensées s'il te plaît… C'est encore plus mal rangé que mon labo… Pour te répondre, cette créature ailée s'appelle dragon !

Sanji : Bon je vous explique ?

Calypso : Tutoie-moi ou on sera pas rendu…

Sanji : Voilà… Depuis un certain temps, je me sens bizarre…

Calypso *allonge Sanji sur la banquette, s'assit sur une chaise, prit ses lunettes, un bloc note et un crayon* :Ouiiii…

Sanji : Surtout en présence d'un homme de mon équipage…

Scritch ! Scritch !

Sanji : J'ai une boule au ventre quand je le voie…

Scritch !

Sanji : J'ai le cœur qui bat a 100 a l'heure et j'ai très très chaud…

Calypso : A un endroit en particulier ?

Sanji :*rougit*

Calypso :… Je voie.

Scriiitch scritch scritch !

Calypso : Rien de plus con ! Soit t'es allergique, mais c'est peu probable car sinon tu serais mort… Soit tu es boulimique drogué au hasch de marimo, mais t'aurais la diarrhée…

Sanji commençait franchement à s'inquiéter de l'état mental de la nymphe travestie en psychologue, et se demandait s'il fallait plutôt fuir.

Conscience :_ Attend jveux connaitre son histoire ! Si ça se trouve, elle est gore !_

Sanji :_ Ben voyons, ça m'aurais étonné…_

Calypso : Sanji ! Le bilan est sans appel !

Sanji : Alors ?

Calypso : Tu es amoureux d'un légume !

Sanji :….*fin du temps de réflexion*WHAT.

Calypso : Je peux t'aider… Si tu veux, je peux insuffler a tes nakamas une envie subite de devenirs dragonnier et de chercher un œuf de dragon dans cette forêt, et que un certain marimo, en se perdant, arrive dans sa chambre, ou tu es… *saignement de nez*

Sanji : Mouchoir ?

Calypso : Merci. Et pour le marimo et tes nakamas, je sais car tu protège mal tes pensées, d'abord.

Sanji : Et ton histoire ?

Conscience : _Ouais, et ton histoire ?_

Calypso : Ah oui… Ben jte raconterais a toi et a ton équipage lorsque toi et ton précieux seront ensemble !

Sanji : Mon… Précieux… ?

Calypso : Laisse tomber, je m'occupe de tout. Va dormir, Sanji aux cheveux d'or.

Le blond partit en se répétant, comme un vieux disque rayé : « je suis amoureux, je suis amoureux, je suis amoureeeeux… »* D'un légume XD*.

Calypso, s'assurant qu'il est parti, ouvrit en deux une dalle dans le sol *me demandez pas comment elle a fait*, actionna un mécanisme qui suréleva une vasque, habilement dissimulée sous cette dalle. Le récipient contenait une eau très claire.

Elle prit une aiguille et se piqua le doigt, puis laissa tomber une goutte de sang dans l'eau, qui devint noir d'encre avant de faire surgir des couleurs.

Un paysage océanique.

Calypso : Meira ? Tu es là ?

Une sirène apparut, occupant presque toute la vasque. Elle était toute fine, avec des cheveux bleus foncés s'élevant dans l'eau, une peau noire chocolat avec des reflets cuivrés et dorés, et, à partir de la taille, une grande queue de poisson dorée aux reflets noirs brillants. Les yeux de la femme poisson semblait habités par le cosmos, a cause des nuances noires, bleues, vertes, blanches, rouges et roses, tournoyant sans cesse, avec mêmes des diamants liquide faisant office d'étoiles*je veux les mêmes !*

Meira : Majesté !

Calypso : Meira, je t'en prie, on est plus au palais, tu peux me tutoyer !

Meira : Si votre père vous entendait…

Calypso : Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai 4349 ans quand même !

Meira : Enfin bref.

Calypso : Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé…

Meira : Oui.

Calypso : L'as-tu retrouvé ?

Meira : Calypso, il va falloir se rendre à l'évidence… On ne le retrouvera plus. C'est un mortel, rien qu'un mortel, il a du retrouver son royaume sur Reality avec l'aide des dieux…

Calypso : Non…

Meira : Franchement, je suis fatiguée, et ça ne mènera à rien de continuer. Les Parques ont du couper son fil depuis trop longtemps, il est temps que tu t'en remettes. Tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un d'autre…

Calypso : C'est lui que je veux… Je descendrais dans les Enfers juste pour le retrouver…

Meira : Tu savais a quoi tu t'exposais en le gardant 10 ans sur Ogygie Calypso.

Calypso : C'est dégeulasse, Zeus trompe sa grosse tout les 4 matins, et dès que moi je trouve quelqu'un a mon goût, ô malheur, il est marié, qu'a tu fais ! Et boum ! Expulsée de l'Olympe et exilée dans un nouveau monde, condamnée à se transformer en dragonne a chaque fois qu'elle a faim afin de se repaître de viande crue ! JE HAIS LA VIANDE CRUE. SOUS MA FORME NYMPHIQUE JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE. Tu comprends ça ? De plus il m'a rendu presque mortelle, le vieux avec les éclairs, chaque soir, je dois préparer un filtre de jeunesse afin de toujours ressembler à une nymphe ! Si la fifille à son papa d'Athéna l'avais pas choisi comme champion, et que Hermès m'aurait pas fait chier par derrière pour réparer ses sandales, Nausicaa ne l'aurait pas emmené !... Il était heureux avec moi, mais ça, ils l'avaient pas compris !

Meira : Calme toi. Arrête de traiter Héra de grosse, ça va te retomber sur le coin du nez, pareil pour Athéna, bien que je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'elle est la préférée de son père, mais bon… Zeus a trompé Héra, certes, mais jamais avec une femme mariée.

Calypso : Et Alcmène ? Léda ? Elles étaient mariées il me semble…

Meira :… Putain tu connais ta mythologie par cœur…

Calypso : Je suis informée ouais, je reviens en douce sur Reality des fois…

Meira : A tes risques et périls, la dernière fois, t'a failli être gazée par ce que les hommes en marron pensaient que tu étais Juive !

Calypso : Ouais, n'empêche qu'après, ils ont mangés leur couenne, faut jamais chercher une nymphe !

Meira : Ils ont dégustés oui… N'empêche qu'après t'étais enfermée dans une pièce avec des matelas aux murs, c'est pas plaisant…

Calypso : *soupir*

Meira : Sinon, je pense que cela fait longtemps que Ulysse est mort… Laisse tomber et trouve un moyen de lever ta malédiction…

Calypso : J'ai pas trop le choix de toute manière…

Meira : Courage. Je te dis, t'as qu'à claquer des doigts et…

Calypso : Je préfère les Enfers tu vois…

Meira :…

Calypso : Salut. Coupure du Miroir Communicatif !

L'eau redevint noire, la vasque s'enfonça dans le sol, et Calypso remit la dalle, elle sortit du laboratoire en titubant, puis glissa sur un mur en se tenant la tête et en pleurant.

?: Alors comme ça, je suis une fille a papa ?

Calypso releva subitement la tête vers une grande silhouette qui la surplombait.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux longs, lisse et noirs, tenus en une longue tresse jusqu'à la taille, quelques mèches encadrant le visage triangulaire où était incrustés deux pépites d'or fondu, vêtue d'une tunique grecque courte dévoilant ses longues et fines jambes musclées, chaussée de spartiates noires à clous d'or. Elle était coiffée d'un casque de hoplite surmonté de crins rouges et portait a sa taille la ceinture de Hyppolite, la reine des Amazones, où pendait une grande épée à la lame noire et à la garde représentant un dragon vu de dos lors d'un vol.

Calypso : Athéna… Quelle joie, vraiment, de te revoir…

Athéna : Oh c'est trop gentil !

Calypso : Par rapport à la fifille à son papa… T'écoutes aux portes maintenant ? De quel droit tu est là ?

Athéna : C'est mieux d'écouter aux portes, car j'ai la solution a ton petit problème de viande crue…

Calypso : Ben voyons.

Athéna : Il suffit que tu rendes mon champion heureux, c'est tout.

Calypso : Et c'est qui ?

Athéna leva sa main droite où se forma un orbe, qui montra une salle d'entraînement faiblement éclairé par la lune. Sur un matelas au sol, un homme aux cheveux verts se tournait et se retournait, faisant s'entrechoquer ses trois boucles d'oreilles.

Calypso eut un flash.

Il y a quelques heures à peine,, 2 ou 3 tout au plus, quand elle a joué au psychologue, elle avait vu cet homme se battre avec Sanji ! Et Sanji est amoureux de lui, elle l'a bien senti.

Athéna : Oui, il est amoureux de ton blondinet…

Calypso : Gné ?

Athéna : C'est pas ton champion le blond qui dort dans la chambre d'ami ?

Calypso : A ma connaissance, non. Il s'est juste paumé…

Athéna : Zeus a voulu qu'il aille ici, il est devenu ton champion sans que tu le sache.

Calypso : Plus un cuistot qu'un champion… Il m'a préparé le meilleur dîner que j'ai jamais eu depuis longtemps !

Athéna : Ouais mais en attendant ma grande, on doit expier notre faute.

Calypso : ON ? Je te signale juste que pour Ulysse, j'ai pas oublié. Résultat, il s'est presque fait buter par le champion de Poséidon !

Athéna : Bah, il a survécu, alors au pire…

Calypso : Il est…

Athéna : Vivant, ouais. Juste au royaume des morts avec tonton Hadès, hein… Donc vivant sous forme d'ectoplasme.

Calypso : Conasse.

Athéna : Je sais, j'ai le chic pour.

Calypso n'avait pas remarqué que la déesse s'était dangereusement approchée d'elle.

Athéna *la saisissant* : Tu sais qu'au départ, ils se détestaient…

Calypso : GLEEEUAAARG ! *très classe*

Athéna : A ton avis, pourquoi mon champion est tombé amoureux du tien ? Et pourquoi j'ai fait d'Ulysse mon champion, alors qu'il y en avait d'autres qui auraient pu convenir ?

Calypso : Je te prierais d'ôter tes sales pattes de ma poitrine, merci.

Athéna : Tu m'aide alors ?

Calypso : Dans tes rêves.

Athéna *envoutante et enjôleuse* : Alleeeez… Ta malédiction sera levée… Et tu ne trouveras pas personne plus agréable que moi…

Calypso : Non. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Athéna *s'écarte de la nymphe* : A ton avis, pourquoi tu es maudite ? Pourquoi tu es obligée de te transformer en sale monstre crachant du feu et crainte de tous ?

Calypso *comprend enfin* : Alors c'est toi… C'est toi qui a ordonné à Zeus de me maudire… La sage Athéna est donc aussi fourbe et rusée qu'Hadès…

Athéna : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : tu mets nos deux champions ensemble, nous serons libérées de notre malédiction et de plus, Ulysse ressuscitera… Mais tu deviendras mienne.

Calypso : Et sinon ?

Athéna : Tu seras condamnée à bouffer de la viande crue toute ta vie et je ferais en sorte de te faire souffrir un maximum, avant de te tuer, bien entendu, ce sera considéré comme un acte héroïque de ma part, car tu seras devenue complètement animale… Tu as 3 jours… Et passé ce délai je te retrouverais et tu regretteras, nymphette…

La déesse s'évapora, laissant Calypso, hoquetant contre le mur de terreur, et pleurant de rage…

Le lendemain, la nymphe sortit sur une grande terrasse, Sanji sur ses talons.

Calypso : Zut, on a dormi un peu trop, le soleil est à son zénith…

Sanji : Comment on va faire ?

Calypso : Oh bah pour ça, il faudrait que t'arrives à grimper sur mon dos…

Sanji : Gné ?

Calypso se transforma en dragonne et le cuistot, sa peur passée, monta sur la créature, qui étendit ses ailes membraneuses et sauta…

… Dans le vide d'une falaise.

Sanji : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH !

Calypso fit un long rire caverneux avant de se redresser et de se stabiliser, planant au gré des colonnes d'air chaud et commentant, en pensée, tel ou tel aspect de l'île.

Rapidement ils repérèrent le bateau.

Calypso :_ça te dirai de les faire flipper un peu ?_

Sanji : _Je te déconseille fortement…_

Calypso ne l'écouta pas et lança un énorme rugissement, équivalent aux chutes de pierres d'une montagne, et chuta, allant de plus en plus vite, Sanji se raccrochant désespérément à l'épine dorsale en face de lui et priant Ener que tout se passe bien.

Au loin : Gum guuum…

Sanji : Oh non…

Au loin : PISTOOOOOOL !

Un poing frappa la dragonne dans une patte, très près du sternum, on entendit un craquement assez horrible, la dragonne poussa un rugissement de douleur et son esprit voulut répliquer et se connecta, sans le vouloir, à ceux de Zoro, de Chopper et de Robin.

Calypso : _Nan mais vous êtes MALADES !_

Chopper : _HIIIIII ELLE NOUS PARLE !_

Robin : _C'est toi qui a mangé notre cuistot ?_

Calypso : _J'aime pas la viande ! Et il est sur mon dos !_

On entendit un homme hurler : « Luffy, NON ! » avant l'impact avc le pont.

Calypso :_J'aime pas le bois non plus…_

Sanji sauta du dos de la dragonne et se précipita sur Luffy pour le tuer, mais il se fit cueillir par un marimo qui, sans plus d'explications, l'étouffa.

Zoro : IMBECILE, J'AI EU LA PEUR DE MA VIE ! MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARE DE MONTER SUR UN MONSTRE !

Calypso *reprit sa forme* : PARDON ?

Sanji : La cherche pas trop, elle a dû manger de la viande crue ce matin et elle est très énervée par Luffy…

Zoro : Même, elle aurait pu te tuer…

Sanji : Zoro…

Sa min caressa, sans même s'en rendre compte, la joue de Zoro, remonta et caressa les boucles d'oreilles qui tintèrent.

Sanji : Zoro, tu m'as manqué…

Zoro : Toi au…

Brook : Mademoiselle, auriez vous l'amabilité de me montrer votre culotte ?

Sanji et Zoro : MAIS T'AS LE CHIC POUR GACHER LES BEAUX MOMENTS TOI !

Calypso : Vous êtes complètement barges, mais je vous aime bien ! Même si il y en a un qui a failli me tuer… D'ailleurs, merci pour le bandage, monsieur le médecin…

Chopper *se tortille* : Mais non, voyons ! Me flattez pas…

Calypso, en le voyant, hurla « KAWAAAI ! » et se précipita pour l'étouffer sous un énorme câlin, sous les pleurs de Sanji qui en voulait un lui aussi, sous le regard de Zoro qui semblait dire « et moi alors ? ». Le vert, réalisant qu'il avait toujours le blond dans ses bras, le lâcha en rougissant.

Luffy, évidemment, lui demanda de rejoindre l'équipage, avant d'être assommé, une fois de plus, par une rousse en furie, qui s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir assez de place pour sa piscine remplie d'or après.

Calypso : J'en serais heureuse…

Athéna lui revient en pensée et la nymphe s'assombrit.

Calypso :… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Luffy : Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Calypso : Je n'ai pas envie de vous y impliquer…

Sanji regarda la nymphe, et un flash de la nuit précédente lui revenue. Il décida de pas en parler si la nymphe ne voulait pas. Et puis, c'est une divinité, elle est bien capable de se défendre seule !

Une fête fut organisée quand même, parce que les mugiwaras étaient des fêtards, et la nymphe aussi, surtout pour essayer de la détendre en fait.

Bien tard dans la nuit, tout le monde, ou presque, dormait par terre, Zoro inconsciemment près de Sanji, Chopper et Brook avaient une grosse bulle sortant du nez, Robin était recroquevillée dans les bras de Franky, tandis que Nami s'est endormie en serrant fort la jambe droite de la brune, Usopp dormait a plat ventre, la tête posé sur le pied d'une nymphe, pensant profondément, assise, ses genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine. Délicatement, elle enleva son pied et grimpa sur la tête de lion du bateau.

Elle s'assit et son regard se perdit dans les flots. Et elle réfléchissait.

Bien entendu, elle avait compris ce qu'Athéna attendait d'elle, mais…

_Est-elle réellement amoureuse de moi ? Ne l'a t elle pas… Forcé ? Pour Sanji, c'est clair que oui, mais Zoro… Tout a l'heure, c'était de l'amitié, ce câlin, juste de l'amitié… Si elle le forçait ? Si elle me mentait ? Si Ulysse était vraiment mort ? Dans ce cas, elle me prendrait sans rien en contrepartie… On ne ramène pas comme ça des morts à la vie…_

Luffy : J'aaaaiii faaaaaiiim…

Le jeune capitaine se leva, se tenant la tête, qu'il sentait assez lourde, après la beuverie, enfin quoi, il avait moins bu que Zoro, et il tenait pas du tout l'alcool, alors que le vert pouvait vider la cave du Sunny sans broncher, sans vomir, ni rien !

Luffy vit alors la silhouette de la nymphe sur la tête du bateau, et la rejoignit. Absorbée par ses pensées, Calypso ne l'entendit même pas arriver, ce ne fut que quand Luffy sortit un cuissot de son caleçon qu'elle réagit.

Luffy : Je t'avais oublié ! :3

Calypso *atterrée* : Mais t'as de ces endroits pour cacher la bouffe toi !

Luffy : T'en veux ?

Calypso : NAN MERCI.

Quelques instants de silence suivirent, seulement troublés par les mastications bruyantes de la bouche élastique. Mais ils stoppèrent.

Luffy : Calypso ? Tu a l'air mélancolique… Tout va bien ?

Calypso *larmes aux yeux* : Oui…

Luffy : Sans rire t'as pas l'air bien…

Calypso craqua et pleura tout son soûl, se déplaçant inconsciemment sur le torse de Luffy qui l'enlaça, sans rien dire, la serrait juste un peu pour éviter que la fille, atteinte de tremblements violents semblant à des spasmes, tombe à la mer.

Des minutes, des heures, une éternité passa, mais Calypso se calma peu à peu, sa dernière larme coulant avec le lever du soleil.

Luffy : Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? On est tes nakamas !

Calypso : Je suis rien, et surtout pas ta nakama. J'ai refusé je te rappelle…

Luffy : Je te considère comme telle. Car t'es cool de pas avoir mangé Sanji, et que je te trouve sympa.

Il relâcha sa prise.

Luffy : Maintenant dis moi…

Calypso : Il faudrait que je raconte mon histoire, pour arriver au problème… Et j'ai promis à un certain blond de lui raconter…

Luffy : Compris.

Luffy sauta, s'en oublier d'ajouter : TOMBE PAS A L'EAU !

Calypso : Hé, je suis pas comme toi, je suis une nymphe qui gouverne l'eau moi !

Elle éclata de rire, et un grand sourire maxi format couvrit le visage du capitaine.

Après des râlements de douleur, un capitaine à la mer, plusieurs milligrammes d'aspirine, un squelette dingue d'Usopp, la rage d'une rousse, le tout couvert par deux yeux bleus rieurs, tout les mugiwaras se mirent en cercle autour de Calypso.

Sanji : Le moment est arrivé. Dis nous.

Calypso : Pour que vous puissiez comprendre mon problème, il faudrait que je vous raconte une histoire…

Brook, Usopp, Chopper et Luffy : OUAIS UNE HISTOIRE !

Calypso : Il fut une fois, sur une terre nommée Reality, un jeune homme, nommé Pâris. Il vivait tranquillement sa vie de prince de Troie, mais un jour, un dieu, nommé Hermès, mon demi frère, vint le chercher et l'emmener au domaine des dieux…

Il y avait un banquet, en l'honneur d'une nymphe, une de mes sœurs, qui se mariait le jour même. Tout les dieux, demi dieux et divinités mineures étaient présentes, sauf mon oncle Arès, car il n'aime pas trop les mariages, c'est trop guimauve pour lui…

Zoro : Mais… C'est beau un mariage pourtant !

Calypso : Arès est le dieu de la guerre… Il n'apprécie pas ce genre d'événements.

Zoro : Ah…

Calypso : Pâris vit que 3 déesses étaient particulièrement tendues : Héra, ma belle mère, déesse du mariage et de la fidélité, Aphrodite, ma tante, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, et Athéna, ma demi sœur, déesse du savoir et de l'intelligence... Et pour cause. Une déesse qui n'a pas été invitée, se nommant Eris, également ma demi sœur…

Sanji : T'as beaucoup de demi frères et sœur dis donc…

Calypso : Zeus, mon père, sautait sur à peu près tout ce qui bouge… Même les mecs ! J'ai un pote qui s'appelle Ganymède, et Zeus l'a enlevé c'est pour ça que…

Sanji : Et… Il en a eu combien des gosses ?

Calypso : Oulaah… Tu me poses une colle tu sais…

Sanji : OMAGAD.

Calypso: Comme tu dis…

Luffy : Allez ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

Calypso : Eris était assez en colère qu'on ne l'ai pas invité… Elle est venue en cachette sur l'Olympe et, pendant une présentation d'une danse sur une chanson de K pop qui ferait fureur en l'an 2012 des humains de Reality par Hercule, Persée, Ganymède, Artémis et Hadès… Gangnam style, ça s'appelle… Eris a balancé une peau de banane sous le pied d'Hercule, qui a renversé tout le monde !

Tous : O.O

Calypso : Mais ce ne fut pas a cause de ce fruit que Pâris fut appelé…Eris avait balancé en plein devant les trois déesses principales, Athéna, Héra et Aphrodite une pomme d'or du jardin des Hespérides… Oui, encore des demies sœurs ! Avec une étiquette. « A la plus belle ». Elles ont commencés à s'engueuler pour savoir qui était la plus belle, ça aurait pu dégénérer si Héphaïstos, le fils d'Héra… Nan, sans Zeus, elle l'a fait tout seul ! N'avait pas eu l'idée d'aller choper un mortel et de lui demander qui était la plus belle des trois !

Sanji : Donc Hermès est allé le chercher… Arrivé à l'Olympe, il choisit… Tout le monde et heureux et rentre chez soi !

Calypso *sombre* : Malheureusement, non. Ce serait trop simple. Arrivé devant les déesses, Pâris ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Elles décidèrent de l'amadouer, Héra lui promit la victoire dans tous les combats, Athéna lui promit le savoir ultime, et Aphrodite… La plus belle femme du monde, Hélène, reine de Sparte, déjà mariée à Mélénas… Et comme à son âge, Pâris ne réfléchissait pas avec sa tête…

Nami : On a compris.

Calypso : Pâris choisit de remettre la pomme d'or à Aphrodite, e s'attira les foudres d'Héra et d'Athéna… Cupidon fut envoyé, Hélène fut enlevée par Pâris, et ce fut la guerre de Troie… Intervint alors un jeune Grec, du côté de Ménélas, nommé Ulysse… Ulysse aux mille ruses.

Avec une de ses ruses, il réussit a donner la victoire pour le peuple grec, et décida de se rentrer, mais mon oncle Poséidon le surveillait, afin de le faucher au moindre faux pas, étant donné que Troie le vénérait… Le faux pas arriva lorsque Ulysse aveugla mon cousin Polyphème… Et mon oncle le surveilla et lui pourrit la vie, afin de venger son fils ! Puis un jour, pendant qu'il n'était pas là, j'invoqua l'image de cet homme au savoir aussi immense que celui d'un dieu… Et j'en tomba amoureuse.

Pour ne pas fâcher mon oncle, j'aidais discrètement Ulysse, puis un jour, mon oncle le fit échouer sur ma plage. Ce fut le début d'une histoire d'amour…

Brook et Franky : C'est trop romantiiiiiique !

Calypso : Mais Ulysse me considérais plus comme une amie, car il était déjà marié…

Brook et Franky : C'est trop triiiiiiiiiiiiste !

Calypso : Je le retrouvais souvent en train de pleurer, mais l'amour m'avais rendu égoïste, et je le retenais contre son gré, lui offrant éternité, jeunesse immortelle et amour flamboyant. Puis un jour, Hermès est venu…

Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il fallait libérer Ulysse, car ça devenait le bordel a Ithaque, j'ai cru comprendre une histoire de prétendants et de tapisserie, mais bon… Il voulait que je relâche Ulysse pour qu'il rejoigne son épouse…

J'ai refusé, égoïstement, Hermès a insisté, il a dit que Zeus lui-même interviendrait si je ne le relâchais, je lui ai répondu que j'en avais rien a faire, il m'a dit que Ulysse a été élu par Athéna pour combattre l'élu de Poséidon… J'ai ragé, j'ai tempêté, je l'ai chassé. Mais un jour, pendant mon sommeil, une princesse phéacienne, nommée Nausicaa, aidée d'Hermès, l'enleva afin de le conduire sans plus attendre dans un passage spatial, afin de le faire rentrer sur son île. Cette porte était dans un sanctuaire, sur la partie qui était émergée d'Atlantide. Je me suis réveillée, j'ai cherché Ulysse, partout ! Et en voyant une plume d'or d'une chaussure a Hermès, j'eut compris…

Je fus sur un promontoire rocheux, lançant une vieille incantation, oubliée de tous les êtres mortels…

J'invoquai un monstre.

J'invoquai… Le Kraken.

L'équipage des mugiwaras frémit, Chopper commença a avoir peur, même Robin, d'ordinaire très calme, avait blêmi d'un coup.

Calypso : Le Kraken m'emmena jusqu'en Atlantide… Mais trop tard. A peine arrivée, Ulysse fut englouti par le portail. Ce sera la dernière fois que je le verrais vivant…

En sortant du sanctuaire, Athéna était là, avec son petit air supérieur, l'air de dire que j'avais perdu pour de bon… Elle m'a dit que j'avais empêché Ulysse de partir et que j'allais payer.

Toutes les divinités assistèrent depuis l'Olympe au combat opposant le champion de Poséidon a celui d'Athéna, Ulysse gagna, et prouva a Pénélope qu'il était bien son mari en lui disant où était son lit lors de leurs noces. J'ai craqué devant tous les dieux présents… On aurait dit que mon _cher _père n'attendait que ça… Je n'ai pas trop considéré Zeus tel quel, mais plus mon oncle Poséidon, d'ailleurs…

Zeus n'attendait que ce signal qu'il nous fait tous transférer au tribunal des dieux, Héra a sa gauche, et Athéna a sa droite. Zeus voulait me punir pour blasphèmes et kidnapping, ainsi que tromperies, charmes sur un homme marié, désobéissance a un ordre suprême… Et d'autres choses. Héra, ainsi que la moitié des divinités me soutenaient, tandis que Zeus et l'autre moitié me condamnaient. Il ne restait qu'Athéna qui n'avait pas encore voté. Sa réponse fut assez claire et subtile a la fois…

Robin : Qu'a… qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Calypso : « Père, ne ferions nous pas mieux de la condamner à manger que de la viande crue quand elle aura faim ? »

Je me souvins que mon oncle avait fortement réagi, en la traitant de garce, de profiteuse de statut, et Zeus a dit : « Tu seras expulsée de l'Olympe jusqu'à ce que tu aie réparé ta faute, selon Athéna. Et je te condamne à te transformer en créature du mal a chaque fois que tu auras faim. Si tu te prive de nourriture, Athéna sera chargée de te tuer »…

Et voilà, depuis 3000 ans à peu près, j'habite sur cette petite île, que des marins, assez rare dans ce coin, on baptisés Blue Dragonnia quand ils m'ont vu voler... Voilà, vous savez mon histoire.

Grand silence. Puis…

Zoro : La salope…

Calypso : Zoro, Sanji, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Elle y alla direct.

Calypso : Vous êtes amoureux car Athéna l'est envers moi, et son comportement a dû te toucher et t'influencer car elle est très puissante… Zoro. Et de plus… Moi et Athéna… On est ennemies, mais comme je lui suis inférieure, elle ne m'affronteras pas en face, mais par l'intermédiaire d'un champion… Et il semblerait, Sanji, que depuis que je t'ai accueilli en mon château…

Sanji : Non… Non, tout mais pas ça…

Brook : OH LA SALOOOOPE !

Nami : O.O Brook ?

Brook: Mais vous réfléchissez? CALYPSO EST EN TRAIN DE NOUS DIRE QUE SANJI ET ZORO VONT DEVOIR SE TUER!

?: Tout juste.

Une chouette se tenait sur la proue léonine du bateau. Elle les survola et atterrit entre eux, se matérialisant en déesse.

Athéna : Alors Calypso, as-tu réfléchi ? Va tu agir égoïstement, comme d'habitude, et laisser deux hommes se détruire, ou vas-tu t'offrir a moi ?

Chopper : Arrêtez ! Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Athéna *sourire mauvais* : J'ai essayé de séduire mon père, c'est Héra qui m'a envoyé ici pour purger ma peine… Pas très lourde, ceci dit, car Zeus l'a allégée par derrière…

Calypso : Espèce de sale petite…

Athéna leva la main et immobilisa jusqu'au vagues s'échouant contre la grève.

Athéna : Ce soir, je veux ta décision… Fais gaffe à ce que ce soit la bonne. Je t'enverrais une chouette.

Elle disparut, ce qui libéra les chapeaux de paille.

Sanji : Reviens, lâche !

Nami : Sanji kun !

Brook : Ouais, elle a vraiment du culot cette meuf ! Et elle est même pas belle !

Usopp : Oulah la… Vous allez bien ?

Luffy : Jcomprends pas, c'est une femme pourtant !

Brook : Elle a foutu en l'air une histoire d'amour !

Sanji : Et elle veut compromettre la mienne !

Zoro : Tu…

Sanji s'approcha et le prit par le col.

Sanji : EVIDEMMENT QUE JE LE SUIS ! JE ME TAPE COMPLETEMENT DE CE QUE PEUVENT PENSER LES AUTRES ! Tu ne t'es pas senti différent, ces derniers temps, dans tes manières ? Envers moi ? J'interprétais tout différemment…

Zoro : Maintenant que tu le dis… Toi aussi ?

Sanji : Oui… Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Ils se rapprochèrent et Sanji lâcha trois petits mots.

Que Zoro lui fit partager également avant de joindre leurs bouches.

Brook sauta dans tout les sens de joie, Nami pleura de bonheur, Usopp et Chopper applaudirent, Franky enlaça Robin tendrement, cette dernière souriait aussi largement que Luffy devant la viande.

Mais ce dernier avait l'air grave.

Luffy : Comment on va faire ? On peut pas la laisser faire.

Les rires et sourires s'évanouirent.

Calypso : Sans compter que votre amour est en jeu. Athéna est immortelle, enfin, personne n'a découvert son point faible… Alors que moi, je peux mourir de blessures graves… Si elle me tue, ça risque de foutre le bordel un peu partout en mer, mais si de plus, sans que je le veuille, j'influence Sanji, Zoro vivra peut-être un amour à sens unique a ma mort, car le charme n'agirait plus…

Sanji : ça ne risque pas, je l'aime depuis… Enfin… J'arrive même plus à me souvenir.

Zoro : Moi, c'est dès que je t'ai vu au Baratie…

Calypso les regarda longuement, puis prit sa décision.

Calypso : Je pars l'affronter. Mon oncle, ainsi que nombre de mes sœurs, ne pourront m'assister, ce sera dur, mais je vous jure que je trouverais un moyen de la briser, de manière à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus le mal.

Sanji : On vient avec toi.

Calypso : Vous restez là, je ne veux pas vous impliquer.

Zoro : ça devient une affaire personnelle là…

Calypso : Et il y a de quoi. Si je la brise, je pénétrerais son esprit avec aisance, et comme elle a la connaissance infuse, je trouverais enfin le moyen d'aller aux Enfers et de libérer Ulysse. Au risque de me mettre Zeus a dos.

Luffy : Seule, tu n'y arriveras pas !

Calypso : Il le faut pourtant !

?: Calypso… Il a raison…

Tous s'immobilisèrent, à l'entente de cette douce voix de femme, maternelle, pas comme celle de jeune adulte de Calypso, ou un peu brutale comme celle d'Athéna.

?: Le point faible d'Athéna… C'est qu'elle se bat seule, alors que, comme on le dit si bien, l'union fait la force…

Une vive lumière se fit sur le pont, qui prit la forme d'un paon de lumière. Au niveau de son poitrail, se tenait une grande femme blonde, avec quelques mèches grises argent, aux malicieux yeux bleus, vêtue d'une grande tunique ample blanche à liserés dorés. Un grand bracelet et un diadème d'argent, en forme de paon, complétaient sa tenue.

?: Cela faisait longtemps, Calypso d'Ogygie…

Calypso : Nom de …

Luffy : Oh, une mamie !

Calypso *version mâchoire de requin* *balance une mini vague qui renverse le garçon élastique* : CE N'EST PAS UNE MAMIE !

La nymphe s'agenouilla respectueusement, face a la femme que l'on sentait surnaturelle.

Héra, car c'était elle, s'approcha et prit entre ses mains le visage de la fille.

Héra : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il y a Hébé qui joue a la Wii avec Poséidon, et tu sais comment ça va se finir…

Calypso : Oui… Une tempête de plus de 40 jours… ça va être les gens de Reality qui vont être contents, tonton est si mauvais joueur…

Mugiwaras *mâchoire sur le sol, yeux exorbités, langue tordues, et bave moussante* :… *leur expression parle pour moi*

Héra : Vous, oui Calypso, vous devez vous battre. Ne plie pas face à elle. Et vous deux *désigne Zoro et Sanji*, si votre amour est réel, battez vous avec, c'est votre meilleure arme. Sur ce, je…

FIII !

Héra hurla de douleur, tandis qu'une flèche vibrante s'était enfoncée dans le bois du pont, traversant son épaule, d'où coulait un sang doré.

L'image d'Héra se brouilla, le paon revint et se dématérialisa, emportant sa maitresse.

Athéna : Ku ku ku kuu… Je vois donc que la vieille essaye de t'avantager ?

Elle sauta sur le pont. Et rit, un rire froid, sans humour.

Calypso : Mais, tu…

Athéna : Tu perdras. Je te vaincrais… Tsss… Quel mauvais choix…

Calypso : Meilleur que celui de séduire son propre père !

Athéna : Oh, pauvre chou…

La mer commença a s'agiter et la houle à se lever.

Et Athéna décocha une seconde flèche, une troisième, suivit par une pluie, que Calypso esquiva.

Calypso : QUE CEUX QUI ONT UN FRUIT DU DEMON S'ECARTENT !

Elle se lança dans une rapide invocation, tandis que Chopper, Robin, Luffy *un peu tiré par les deux d'avant* et Brook reculèrent, tout en évitant les flèches.

Calypso : Eträ ovnahêll Aquela stormsitêh !

Une immense colonne d'eau s'éleva, atteignant le ciel, et s'abattit lourdement sur le bateau, le penchant brusquement à l'avant et éjectant tous les chapeaux de pailles sur la plage, ainsi que la nymphe.

Calypso : Désolée…

Elle regarda sa colonne d'eau disparaître.

Une ombre gigantesque se forma au dessus du bateau, en forme de dragon. Là où aurait dû se trouver ses yeux s'allumèrent deux orbes de lave. La bête rugit, faisant apparaître une cavité dentée tout aussi couleur de lave.

Les animaux s'enfuirent dans le cœur de la forêt, les oiseaux s'envolèrent en pépiant d'horreur, la jungle elle-même semblait se rétracter.

Calypso : Mais c'est… Impossible…

Une faille se forma sous ses pieds, elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle s'ouvrit, révélant une rivière de lave. Elle se raccrocha de justesse à la paroi.

Elle sentait la créature d'ombre se poser et se rapprocher de l'endroit ou elle est accrochée…

Au dessus…

Brook : Sana Uta Sancho… YAHAZU GIRII !

Le dragon ne broncha même pas, mais balança le squelette très haut et très loin dans la jungle.

Brook : LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE ENCORE VERS D'AUTRES CIEEEEEEEUX !

Zoro : Technique à 3 sabres ! Dragon slash !

Encore moins d'effet. Il se prit une patte et s'arrêta pile au bord du ravin.

Sanji : ZORO !

Il courut jusqu'au bretteur, et vit le dragon qui reprit sa forme normale.

Athéna : Traitre… Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne m'écoutent pas !

Elle tendit sa main droite vers le cuisinier, comme si elle l'invitait a une danse.

Athéna : L'amour que j'ai pu inspirer à cet homme envers toi était factice, il trahissait les sentiments que j'avais envers toi, Sanji…

Sanji : Que…

Athéna : Prends ma main, et laisse le…

Robin : SEIS FLEUR !

Des bras poussèrent de part et d'autre de la déesse, qui mordit avec rage le bras le plus proche, tellement fort qu'elle coupa un énorme morceau de chair. L'archéologue s'évanouit sous la douleur.

Sanji : Robin d'amour… QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT A ROBIN D'AMOUR, ESPECE DE… MORUE !

Oh non, pensa-t-il. Il a…

Il a insulté une femme, déesse qui plus est !

Athéna *yeux rougoyants* :Morue ?

Un tremblement de terre se fit sentir, elle expulsa Sanji et s'approcha de Zoro, qu'elle souleva par la nuque, comme un chaton. Sanji ouvrit les yeux et se tétanisa.

La déesse, soutenant Zoro par le cou, un sourire sanglant sous ses yeux de lave, au dessus du sang de la Terre, riait de leur faiblesse. Elle leva l'autre main et immobilisa les membres restants, à savoir Franky, Chopper et Pipo.

Athéna : Fais lui tes adieux !

Sanji réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Son amour, ou sa vénération envers les femmes ?

Il avait choisi.

Sanji : LAISSE LE !

Il lui asséna un coup de latte dans le ventre, mais quelques millisecondes avant que le coup arrive, le bretteur chutait, entrainant la nymphe.

Sanji : NON ! ZORO, NON !

Le visage du blond fut noyé de larmes, mais un rugissement se fit entendre.

Un rugissement de rage et de tristesse, de souffrance, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

Mais il avait changé.

Il avait de l'espoir.

Une dragonne de saphir s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, resplendissante, brillant telle un trésor de roi sous la lueur laiteuse de la lune et celle, incendiaire, de la lave.

La faille se referma, et le sort d'immobilisation sur les chapeaux de paille fut levé.

Le dragon atterrit, et Sanji vit sur son dos le bretteur marimo… Un peu trop vert.

Sanji sauta sur la patte avant du dragon et enlaça Zoro, en continuant de pleurer.

Sanji : Imbécile… Débile de bretteur…

Zoro : Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, si tu savais…

Calypso : _Je voudrais pas vous presser… Mais on a une déesse à combattre !_

Sanji grimpa sur le dos de l'animal, derrière Zoro, et la nymphe s'éleva dans le ciel, sous les yeux ébahis de l'équipage resté à terre.

Arrivée à une hauteur respectable, elle scruta le ciel.

Sanji : L'aube va se lever… Ton histoire a été longue…

Zoro : Là ! Des… Des chouettes ?

Calypso cracha alors un torrent de flammes chaudes et aveuglantes, de la même couleur que la mer de Grand Line quand il fait beau, avec quelques flammes blanches et dorées, sur les volatiles, beaucoup plus grands que les oiseaux naturels, atteignant deux ou trois mètres de haut, et une envergure de 5 mètres. Elle repassa sur d'autres oiseaux, mais il semblait en venir de partout…

Calypso : _Ils sont trop…_

Sa pensée traversa les Mugiwaras.

Brook : SANA UTA SANCHO… YAHAZU GIRI !

Robin: TRENTA FLEUR! LES FLEURS DU MAL!

Des chouettes furent coupées en deux, tandis que trente autres virent un bras humain avec une dague noire obsidienne leur jaillir du poitrail et leur planter des coups partout, de telle manière que leur corps fut réduit en bouillie sanglante avant même d'avoir atteint le sol.

Luffy prit le relais et envoyait des Rafales à tout va, aidé par Usopp tirant des étoiles du Phénix et Franky, pilonnant les hiboux a coup de bazooka et de Fresh Fire, Nami invoquant la foudre avec son bâton foudroyant les bêtes en évitant de toucher le reptile, qui semblait entouré d'un halo flamboyant et crépitant.

Après quelques minutes de ce carnage, ils la virent.

S'élevant face à la pleine lune, une ombre dragonique, avec cette fois une mâchoire bien réelle, lança un râle semblant venir du plus profond des enfers, avec dessus, la déesse en armure d'argent.

La dragonne fonça sous son ventre, et Zoro leva deux de ses sabres vers le ventre, afin de l'éventrer…

… Mais l'ombre était bien d'ombre. La lame le traversa sans aucun mal.

Zoro et Sanji : HEIN ?

Calypso : _manquait plus que ça… Il semblerait que seul sa mâchoire soit solide. Mais c'est trop dangereux, ses dents sont semblable a des poignards…_

Elle s'éloigna et, prenant une colonne d'air, s'éleva tout en planant.

Athéna : MORTEM ÜLIË ETHÂ FAÄRLAM !

L'équipage à terre fit face à un énorme chien, ayant trois têtes et au moins aussi grand que la dragonne.

Athéna : Allez Cerbère, bat toi !

Cerbère : GRRRROOOOH !

Robin : Trop mignon !

Luffy : Il a pas l'air aussi sympa que celui de Thriller Bark.

Nami : Sans blague…

Une bataille commença contre cet ennemi de ténèbres, et ils découvrirent bien vite que l'animal annihilait l'effet des fruits du démon, et qu'ils se retrouvaient en mauvaise posture. Calypso plongea.

Zoro : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH !

Sanji prit les sabre, un dans chaque main et un troisième dans la bouche, s'efforçant de ne pas les laisser tomber, car il n'était pas habitué. Il sauta, les lames pointant vers le monstre, et les ficha en plein dans la tête.

Dans le ciel, Calypso remonta et repiqua…

… Vers le monstre de fumée.

Athéna : ALLEZ ZORO, VIENS GOUTER LE SANG D'UNE NYMPHE !

Zoro : Attends un peu… Sanji ? MES SABRES !

Calypso : *sigh*

Ils vécurent un grand moment de solitude.

Un majestueux paon apparut en flash dans le ciel, et lança à Zoro une épée longue de trois mètres, recourbée au bout de la lame, composée de lumière. Il poussa un cri mélodieux, qui l'emplit de courage, et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le reptile s'éleva encore plus et fondit en piqué sur le monstre, toutes griffes en avant.

Le choc des deux titans secouèrent leurs passagers qui commencèrent a se battre, Zoro avec l'épée qui avait rapetissée, et Athéna avec son arc, où était apparu une lame de sabre, courant sur le bois souple qu'elle utilisait comme une épée.

Calypso incendiait la monture de ténèbres noire et Zoro se battait avec un adversaire sensiblement plus fort que Mihawk ou encore le zombi animé par l'ombre de Brook.

Zoro : _l'issue du combat est indéterminée, mais ça se sent qu'elle a utilisé son énergie pour les chouettes et le cerbère…_

Et apparemment, ça n'était pas fini. Des ombres gigantesque apparaissaient, avec un énorme trou en forme de cœur dans la cage thoracique et d'inquiétants yeux jaunes.

Tout en bas…

L'apparition des ombres avaient mis en émoi les chapeaux de pailles, par leur taille gigantesque et aussi que sans l'intervention de Sanji, ils auraient eut trop de mal pour Cerbère.

Ils étaient foutus.

Ils devaient résister, mais le combat devait finir au plus vite, sans quoi…

L'aide devra leur venir d'un miracle, mais ils n'osaient pas espérer. Pas encore. De plus que les pouvoirs démoniaques n'étaient pas revenus.

Un cri sauvage les ramena à la réalité…

Mais l'était ce encore ?

Des ombres noires apparurent, au nombre de 3. Deux garçons et une fille. Deux maniaient une clé et le dernier d'étranges roues à piques.

Fille à la clé : Ne restez pas la, allez vous en !

Luffy : Non, ces monstres sont trop puissants !

Calypso : _Laissez les faire, allez vous mettre à l'abri !_

Robin : Qui sont ils ?

Calypso :_ Des personnes sachant tuer ces monstres ! J'ai conclu un pacte avec leurs ancêtres en voyageant dans des mondes parallèles, il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires ! Occupez vous plutôt du reste des chouettes !_

En effet, des chouettes rescapées fondaient, à l'attaque.

Ils se précipitèrent sur les oiseaux. Et la bataille continua.

Calypso continuait la valse mortelle avec l'ombre, Zoro et Athéna ne savaient plus trop où étaient le ciel et la terre.

Mais le dragon fit un faux mouvement, et son cou se retrouva bloqué dans les puissantes mâchoires du monstre. Elle beugla de douleur.

Les 3 personnes qu'elle avait invoquées disparurent, laissant les Mugiwaras submergés.

Zoro, d'un ample mouvement du bras, trancha le devant de l'armure de la déesse, ainsi que le torse, et la lame continua sa course jusque dans la mâchoire du monstre. Glapissant de douleur, il relâcha Calypso, qui planta ses griffes dans les yeux.

Athéna hurla de douleur. Les chouettes et les ombres au sol se brouillèrent un peu.

Calypso vomit un torrent de flammes et s'éjecta le plus loin possible en utilisant la tête de l'ombre comme appui.

Elle descendit en planant, son cou l'élançant, perdant du sang à gros bouillons.

Calypso : _Zoro… Ta lame… Pointe la devant toi…_

Elle s'éleva encore et, d'un coup de dos, expulsa Zoro, traversant les airs, telle une flèche de lumière…

… Et ficha sa lame immatérielle en Athéna.

La déesse hurla silencieusement, tandis que son esprit se brisait.

Elle se désintégra en fragments de ténèbres, tout comme ses monstres. La dragonne chuta, enveloppé d'un halo de lumière blanche qui s'estompa, la révélant sous sa forme nymphée.

La mer éleva un bras aqueux qui la réceptionna et la posa doucement à terre plus loin.

Sanji prit appui sur un bras à Franky et attrapa Zoro, à peine à quelques mètres du sol.

Le soleil se leva.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et rencontra celui, azur, de Sanji.

Sanji : J'ai eu si peur…

Zoro ne dit rien et l'enlaça, tut contre son cœur.

Héra : Coucou !

Zoro : HIIIIII !

Sanji : ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

Héra : Vous pouvez être fiers de vous… Athéna est alitée et soignée par Apollon… Jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça ! Et… Avoir réussi a briser cette déesse, c'était vraiment magnifique ! Vous avez vengés Calypso ! Merci !

Robin arriva en courant, et en larmes.

Robin : Les garçons ! Et Héra !

Héra : Douce enfant, qui a-t-il ?

Robin : C'est Calypso…

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une petite crique, à côté de leur plage.

Brook soutenait Calypso, allongée sur le sable, entouré de l'équipage. Luffy était agenouillé à côté et commençait à pleurer.

Luffy : T'avais promis… T'avais promis que tu viendrais dans mon équipage !

Calypso sourit et essuya les larmes du brun.

Calypso : T'inquiète… Vu comment tu es fort mentalement… Tu n'auras aucun mal a y arriver…

Zoro : Meeeerde…

Il s'agenouilla a côté de Brook.

Calypso : Zoro… Merci. Merci de m'avoir aidé… Merci a vous tous, toi aussi Héra…

Le vert détailla Calypso, ayant de multiples coupures sans gravité, mais ayant les plus graves au niveau du cou, comme si des poignards s'y étaient enfoncés.

Zoro : Chopper ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Chopper : Je crains que non… Les blessures sont trop graves…

Calypso : C'est ma fin… Merci pour tout… Merci de m'avoir aidée…

Luffy : Je veux pas que tu meures !

Calypso : Qui te dis que je vais mourir ?

Héra : T'es bien optimiste…

Tous : ON DIRAIT USOPP QUAND IL FAIT UNE DEPRESSION !

Calypso attira faiblement la tête de Luffy jusqu'à sa bouche et chuchota une formule, oubliée de tout les peuples.

Calypso : C'est mon cadeau de remerciement… Le jour où tu en auras besoin, récite là, et une aide te viendra… Et vous deux…

Elle leva la main vers Zoro et Sanji, dont les mains droites furent liées par un ligament rouge.

Calypso : Vous vous aimerez, chaque jour un peu plus fort… D'accord ?

Héra : Hé, c'est plus mon travail !

Calypso : Oh allez… Pour une fois…

Robin : …C'est quoi ce manuscrit ?

Héra : Ce sont les connaissances universelles d'Athéna !

Calypso : Hé hé… ça vous aidera bien ça aussi… Cadeau pour tous les Mugiwaras…

Soudain, son regard s'agrandit.

Calypso : …Ulysse ?

Elle regarda l'homme qui s'avançait à grand pas vers eux… Mais elle était la seule à le voir.

L'homme lui tendit une main qu'elle n'hésita pas à attraper.

La nymphe s'endormit dans les bras du bretteur et du cuisinier, son visage gardant un sourire éternel. Elle s'éparpilla, en un coup de vent, en particules de lumière, qui s'envolèrent haut dans le ciel, tandis qu'au loin résonnait une musique, ressemblant à son rugissement.

Le même mot résonna dans leurs esprits.

Ensemble.

Quelques jours plus tard…

Sanji : Héra , vous n'allez quand même pas vous en aller sitôt ?

Héra : Il faut bien que j'y aille quand même, mon petit… Mais si jamais je suis exilée, je promets de passer vous voir souvent !

Robin : Cela nous fera vraiment plaisir !

Héra faisait ses adieux sur le pont, attendue par un jeune homme aux sandales ailées et les montures de ce dernier, deux serpents ailés, l'attendant patiemment.

?: Allez, Héra, sinon ça va péter !

Héra : Oui Hermès, j'arrive !

Luffy : au revoir mamie ! Bon retour !

Héra : Au revoir les enfants !

Elle s'en retourna, avec Hermès, en un flash en Olympe.

Luffy : On se sera bien amusé quand même… Même si… Enfin voilà quoi…

Zoro : Et la formule qu'elle t'a dite ?

Luffy : En cas de besoin ?

Franky : Je serais assez curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle nous a laissé la petite.

Luffy : Ben allons y !

Usopp : Attends Luffy…

Chopper : Je suis pas rassuré du toooooouuuut !

Mais Luffy psalmodia la formule.

Rien ne se passa, jusqu'à que…

GRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOH !

Usopp, Chopper et Brook : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un dragon atterrit du ciel, et se transforma…

Calypso : Ah putain ! Bande de malade ! Je suis même pas remise de mes blessures !

Mais elle n'eut pas à râler d'avantage car Luffy lui sauta dessus, sous les rires des autres membres.

Luffy : Putain, teme ! On a eu peur !

Zoro : Espèce de… Ouch ! Sanji, pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

Sanji : T'allais insulter Calypso adorée !

Calypso : Y avait Ulysse qui me soignait, il était trop beau a vingt ans…

Luffy : Calypso, fille de Zeus, souveraine des 7 mers, nymphe !

Calypso : Je pense que c'est moi, mais je ne suis que nymphe a présent, mon père ne me reconnait plus comme fille et j'ai rendu mon titre a mon oncle… Car je pense savoir ce que tu va me demander…

Luffy : VEUX TU REJOINDRE MON EQUIPAGE ?

Calypso : Qu'est ce que je raterais si je rejoignais pas votre équipage de malades…

Luffy : Alors ?

Calypso : Oui !

**Epilogue**

_Poséidon, mon petit tonton adoré (râle pas, je sais que tu aime bien quand je t'appelle comme ça !) _

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Moi je vais bien. Les Mugiwaras sont vraiment drôles, et depuis que ma malédiction est levée, je me gave de tous les plats de Sanji kun, leur cuisinier. Il cuisine encore mieux que Pygmalion, c'est pour dire !Avec eux, on ne s'ennuie vraiment pas._

_Pour l'instant, on est aux Sabaondyes. Une mangrove grouillante de pirates redoutables… Sauf quand on les voit au parc d'attraction de l'île, où ils changent du tout au tout !_

_J'ai fait un tour de maison hantée avec ce pervers de Brook… On se demande lequel des deux est le plus malsain ! Il me disait des trucs, genre, je vais te consoler, rassure toi, je suis là…_

_N'empêche que moi j'ai plu ri qu'autre chose lorsqu'il a hurlé « MAMAN ! » devant… Un squelette. Oui oui, alors qu'il est dans le même état, la coupe afro en plus._

_Le plus marrant, c'est quand Chopper a pris une drôle de forme (grâce a une Heavy Ball je crois…) face a… Un stand de barbe à papa. La vendeuse a eu tellement peur qu'elle s'est évanouie et le petit renne a repris sa forme trop kawaï et s'est enfilé une vingtaine de barbe à papa ! Sanji a dû l'assommer pour éviter qu'il fasse une indigestion !_

_Après, Luffy a voulu qu'on fasse tous le « tunnel de l'amour »… tu sais, c'est le genre d'attractions où c'est guimauve à souhait, tout en rose et blanc, des petits cœurs, et ce qu'ils appellent des cupidons (je savais pas que Cupidon était un bébé gras, obèse même, avec un arc et des flèches, et aussi des ailes ! Mais si ils disaient que c'était Eros, ça le ferait moins…). On a donc embarqué sur des barque en forme de cygne. Devant nous, Zoro et Sanji. Derrière, notre archéologue, Robin (nan, c'est une fille) et Franky, notre charpentier. Et comme Luffy voulait essayer… Devine qui c'est qui est allé avec lui ? Brook voulait y aller avec Usopp, mais le sniper devait surtout surveiller Chopper qui manquait de barbe a papa._

_L'ambiance était lumineuse au départ, puis c'est devenu tamisé, de plus en plus, si bien que l'on ne distinguait plus les corps devant, mais des ombres chinoises dans la lumière bordeaux._

_Autant te dire que Hébé, qui est fan de yaoi, aurait bien aimé être à ma place. Et qu'Athéna n'aurait pas été contente de voir ces deux là s'embrasser._

_Et puis… Oh la la, ça tu garde pour toi, car je vais crever de honte… Luffy m'a appelé, d'une voix rauque, un peu, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas… Sauf que c'était un peu clair ! Il y avait Zoro et Sanji qui s'exploraient devant, et derrière les deux zigotos n'allaient pas tarder. Quand soudain, plus d'électricité ! Tout était devenu noir, et les barques se sont arrêtées._

_Je voyais des formes mouvantes, les ombres des corps encore plus noires que la pénombre… Et là, Luffy m'as embrassé._

_MOMENT DE HONTE INTENSE. *pitié, te fous pas de moi*_

_En plus il embrasse mal._

_Et là il lance dans le tunnel : « Sanji, j'ai fais ce que tu m'a dit de faire ! ». Il a répondu : « Alors ? »…_

_« T'as raison, c'est encore meilleur que de la viande ! »_

_Autant te dire que je les aie réduits en purée a la sortie du manège. Ils n'ont pas recommencés pour la chenille, encore heureux !_

_Sinon, cette virée était géniale. On a aussi fait la connaissance d'une barmaid aux cheveux ébène et avec un tshirt rose vif avec une araignée noire dessus, et Luffy m'a présenté à une vieille connaissance, un homme pieuvre, sa compagne, une sirène à queue verte et à WonderBra coquillages rose, ainsi qu'une étoile de mer orange a bonnet rasta. Nous sommes allés faire la grande roue tous ensemble, mais des gens se sont étonnés qu'un squelette soit accidentellement tombé de mon compartiment, suivi de près par un certain chapeau de paille, car le premier a voulu faire la même expérience que le second. Il a compris qu'avec moi, il y avait un os, sans mauvais jeu de mots !_

_Nous devons trouver une île habitée par des hommes poissons, afin de continuer avec un revêtement spécial pour le Sunny._

_Ci jointe une photo du Sunny, avec tous ses membres d'équipages, de gauche à droite, Luffy (le capitaine, enfin, l'imbécile sensé être), Usopp (le sniper, à l'architecture nasale douteuse), Chopper (le médecin-renne trop kawanichou) Brook (le musicien pervers), Robin (l'archéologue qui a un genre un peu égyptien… Non ?) enlacée par Franky (le charpentier avec l'air de fou à lier, et avec certaines parties de machines), à côté Sanji (le sauveur de mon estomac) et Zoro (le bretteur aux cheveux verts… Oui, verts !), Nami (notre navigatrice) et ta nièce préférée !_

_Tu remarqueras l'absence d'un élément qui était auparavant dans toutes mes missives. Ulysse. Cet équipage me fait oublier le champion d'Athéna que tu as tant détesté, petit à petit. Et je pense qu'il faut tourner la page, à présent, je vis autre chose, de plus fort, plus intense avec cet équipage. Je ne serais pas de retour avant longtemps, sans doute pas dans plusieurs décennies._

_Sache que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon père, même si tu n'es que mon oncle, et que tu me manques beaucoup._

_Si jamais on a une pause, on viendras te faire un petit coucou (bien que j'ai du mal a imaginer 'équipage en train de faire coucou à un dieu ! :D)_

_Je pense fort à toi,_

_Bisou de dragon,_

_Calypso_


End file.
